I Don't Deserve to Have a Chance
by emina25
Summary: Spring finally starts! Mikan is hurt. She thinks really negatively. What might happen to her? R&R please! Oneshot story.


**I Don't Deserve to Have a Chance** by: emina25

A/N: _As always, I was thinking a plot for my next chapter in Natsume's Jealousy when suddenly, this one-shot story came into my mind. Hope you'll like it!_

Disclaimer: _I do not own Gakuen Alice. But, sometimes, I wish I do!_

* * *

Spring finally starts! Another week to have no classes, celebrating and having fun playing with those growing bushes, flowers and plants are somehow more important to me. The wind blows gently and feels comfortable for me. Petals from the Cherry Blossom slowly bloom from their branches. Those petals are swaying as if they are dancing like a ballerina because of the wind that is blowing them swiftly. I can feel it. They were whispering something in my ears. I can hear them. The sounds I can hear are hymns that talk about freedom. They are so perfect!

As time passes by, I don't feel exactly as my usual self. Do you know why?

They hate me! People in this academy hate me! Even my best friend, Hotaru, doesn't want to talk to me anymore and she avoids me. Do I have to deserve these things? Don't I have to deserve a chance? Is it too late for me to have a happy life? Am I going to die right now?

I don't understand them.

People treat me really badly. I know I'm too dense for everything! But, is it right for them to treat me really badly and they are harsh to me? Do I really have to deserve these? To have no chance at all? A chance to be somehow to be perfect like them!

I'll tell you how it started.

As I was sleeping in my bed, the clock ticks and reaches until its six o'clock in the morning. It alarms. But, I was so dumb headed to wake up that early.

I slept again.

My alarm clock ticks continuously. It alarms again at six forty-five in the morning. I began to stretch my body and hurriedly went to take a bath and got dressed.

"I'm late! I'm late! I'M LATE!" I shouted as I was running through the corridors towards the Elementary Branch Classroom B.

BOOM!

The door slammed heavily as I opened the door. I hurriedly went inside. When suddenly…

"Sakura Mikan!"

It was Jinno-sensei.

That time, I chuckled and said, "Sorry, Jinno-sensei! I promise I won't do that again!"

"Don't promise me anything, anymore! Besides, you're not keeping your promises! You're just an idiot and too dense to know everything that I'm making a hard time for me to accomplish the topic!" Jinno-sensei scolded.

Those words struck into my heart. Why does Jinno-sensei have to say this? Do I look like a robot to him and he thinks I don't have a heart?

"Go back to your seat and keep your mind in my discussion because I won't mind talking to you anyway! I might feel stupid talking to nonsense like you!"

I was trying to hide my tears especially the pain in my heart. My heart cracked into two. Do I have to deserve this because I am too dense to know everything?

Classes went off. My other classmates, especially my friends, felt sorry for me. I understand them anyway.

I went towards Hotaru hoping I might be able to help her so that people might think that I'm useful after all.

"No, thank you, dummy!" Hotaru told. "I won't be needing your help anymore especially you, baka. My inventions might become worse if you're in my lab."

"B-but, wait!" I followed her.

BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA

"I said don't follow me!" Hotaru shouted as she sat onto her one of her favorite transportations, her duck motorbike.

"Jinno-sensei and Hotaru hates me! Why do I have to deserve these things? What am I? A robot?" I was murmuring what I was saying hoping no one hears me crying and as I was seating in the floor looking helplessly.

"Oi!"

I know that voice! Somehow, I hope this person might be able to help me or even cheer me up!

"Oi, polka dots!" He went on.

I stood up, wiped away the dusts from my skirt and wiped my tears away.

"You're such a dramatic person, you know that?" Natsume teased.

"I am." I said.

"You are?" A blond boy beside Natsume asked.

It was Nogi Ruka.

"Yes, I am." I repeated in a calm voice.

"What are you?" Natsume asked, teasing me.

"I am a robot!" I cried.

Ruka understood what I was trying to say. But, hopefully that Natsume would too, did understand me. He never stops teasing me even when I'm crying in vain already.

"Stop, quitting around, little girl! You're turning into one of those ugly gorillas, dense little girl!" He continued on teasing me.

"Natsume," Ruka mumbled.

"Do it! Call other names! I know you will be happy about that! Making me hurt and break my heart!" I continued. "Jinno-sensei told me I was too dense to know everything that he wished I didn't study and didn't had an Alice! Hotaru hates me because she thinks I'm useless! And now, you, you…"

I didn't finish what I was trying to say. Instead, I ran as fast as I could seeing that Natsume is totally speechless because of what I had said.

As I was running, I didn't or never wonder where I was actually going. My feet keeps on running and hoping it would take me to a place something quiet, peaceful and wonderful.

As I was running, I bumped into someone, something soft.

"Watch out we're you're going! Mind you look where you're going, dumb headed, _dense_ Sakura Mikan!" A voice shouted.

Indeed, it was Shouda Sumire.

"I don't deserve to have a chance! A hope!" I shouted at her and continued on running.

I bumped and bumped to the people I passed by. They were looking thorough angrily at me. Especially those fangirls of Natsume and Ruka. They thought that I'm such a bad person because I yelled at Natsume.

What can I say? It wasn't my fault. I just don't have a chance to finish it all happily!

Why don't I deserve to have a chance? To make me like any other girls? Why can't I be like Hotaru? She's never been tortured by people. Instead, she's torturing people. I hope I can do that. So that people may know how I felt.

My feet stopped. As I look at the place I have been, I saw petals of Cherry Blossoms were perfectly blooming as pretty as those ballerinas that were dancing. The wind blows gently. I wish I were just a petal so that I may be happily blooming in one of the branches or be a wind that is blowing gently and happily.

Now I can see it is the start of the season, Spring.

* * *

A/N: _So? What do you think? Did it make you cry? I hope not! LOL. Anyway, I hope you like it! If you don't fine by me! I don't decide on others businesses._


End file.
